Bella Berlitz
Bella Shinji-Berlitz is the daughter of Dawn and Paul and one of the main characters in Pokémon The Next Generation. History Overview Bella "Belle" is the 4th child of Dawn and Paul Berlitz and the younger sister of 3 brothers. She is quiet sassy, never afraid to say what she thinks. Bella is also fairly different from her older brothers Louis, Steven, and Blake who are between 5–2 years older than her. Belle's goal is to become Sinnoh League Champion, but started her journey in Kalos. Belle loves to embarrass her older brothers in front of their friends, especially June; However she looks up to Poppy. Kalos: Next Gen Bella arrived in Kalos to start her journey and befriended Ellie Edison and Sam Oak, whom she would travel with. During this time she also meet Kai Rasiki. Hoenn: Next Gen While sad that her friends are no longer with her, Bella decides to travel in Hoenn. She meets Aster Stone and she decides to help Aster get to Rustboro City. Upon arriving Aster decides that she wants to continue exploring Hoenn with someone else and Bella showed her to look at things in a different light. They also befriend the son of Wally who would join them. Sinnoh: Next Gen Bella is joined by Aster in Sinnoh as she continues to battle gym and Aster searches for Dialga. They are joined by Volkner's son. In the end both friends depart her, leaving Bella to decided to travel alone. Indigo: Next Gen Saddened by the fact that all of her friends seem to leave at one point, Bella decides to travel alone in Kanto. Alola: Next Gen TBA Johto: Next Gen TBA Unova: Next Gen TBA Quest To Be A Frontier Brain Bella's quest to challenge the Battle Frontier in order to become a Frontier Brain Candidate and restore honor to her family is finally here. She is shown to go beyond the bounds of her abilities to prove she is worthy of the title but she struggles with the burden of the Shinji-Berlitz family name. Future In the future Bella is revealed to have become the new chief of the Battle Pyramid after Brandon retires. She took on the title "Pyramid Queen" and hands out the Brave Symbol. Appearance Bella is a pale Caucasian girl with purple hair that have pigtails. Under her hair she has eyebrows like her father's and a large scar across her chest from protecting Infernape against a Kabutops. She typically wears clothes that allow her to move easily and are casual. Unlike her mother she prefers to not dress up. In Kalos, the first region she traveled through, Bella wore a gray tank-top under light blue short sleeve shirt. She also wears light navy shorts and navy boots. In Hoenn she changed her outfit to a more casual one. Bella wore an outfit fitting the same color scheme of Salamence wearing a blue sweatshirt with a red shirt underneath. Personality Bella shares a lot of her personality traits with her father; hesitant to make friends, socially awkward at times, and a bit harsh. Despite all of this she truly cares for her Pokémon and tries to bring out their inner strength. Bella also shows a distaste towards coordinators and finds contests a "a waste of a Pokemon's strength" but she isn't fully opposed to them and is supportive of coordinators like Anna Senri. She is also quiet skilled due to her mother being Dawn Shinji-Berlitz, a Top Coordinator. Bella's has a strong relationship with her older brother Louis. At first the two use to but heads all the time until he left for his journey but when he returned their relationship changed. Bella began to cherish the time they spent together and even asking him to take her to Sandgem Town to get her first Pokémon. She is also very close to her cousin Dustin. Bella has a tendency to show that she doesn't not like to do typical girl activities. However she has a feminine side also shown when she was forced to compete in a Pokémon Showcase in order to prove two girls wrong. She is also easily offended when made fun of the fact she doesn't do female activities and will go far to prove she is capable. Bella can be seen as the opposite of Kai Rasiki due to their conflicting egos and feelings about how to train their Pokémon. While Kai puts his Pokémon against ones they have a disadvantage against, Bella puts hers up against ones they are neutral against. They also have an on-going argument of best Fire-Fighting Starter. Kai later saw Bella perform in a showcase under an alias and saw through her disguises. At this point he lost any respect for Bella without knowing that she was doing it to prove she was a girl. Relationships Ellie Edison Ellie is Bella's best friend and traveling companion. Ellie can be seen as the voice of reason in the group. Sam Oak Sam has a tendency to be harsh towards Bella. She isn't crazy about traveling with him but Bella knows it's the only way to get Ellie to travel with her. The two are on better terms and good friends but still but heads. Kai Rasiki Kai and Bella have a huge rivalry due to being complete opposites. Kai think that Bella is a weak trainer, even going as far as saying she is riding off her father's success. Bella later performed in a Showcase to prove to some girls that she could be feminine, however Kai ended up seeing this and lost any respect he had for her. Anna Senri Anna has stated to like Bella even though Kai does not. She often apologizes to her on his behalf. Anna thinks that Bella is wasting her beauty always dressing tomboyish and as such anytime she meets up with her she drags her along shopping with her. Unlike Kai Bella and Anna are on friendly terms. Lili Sana Lili and Bella are neutral towards each other. Lili is a bit hostile towards her when noticing how Kai and Bella feud and saw her as competition for his affection. Despite this minor detail, Bella and Lili are friends. Aster Stone Aster and Bella are shown to be close and Pokémon On Hand With Reggie Befriended Trivia *Bella and Kai have a rivalry similar to the one of her father and Ash Ketchum *Bella and all of her siblings use Dawn's surname "Berlitz" so they wouldn't be known as the champion's kids Quotes *"Thanks a bunch for saving me, I'm Bella Shinji-Berlitz by the way and this is Chimchar and Starly. We are going to be the strongest in the whole wide world!" - Bella introducing herself to Sam and Ellie *"You want me to take that Fennekin? Professor I don't wanna be rude but..." *"Oh I'm sorry you're mistaken, I am Bella Shinji-Berlitz and I am going to be the strongest trainer in the whole world. I don't associate with losers like you." - Bella meeting Kai *"Oh hey Kai." - Bella seeing Kai after her performance. *"Look it was to prove to these two girls aaaaaaand you walked away ugh I hate you." *"I don't want to be like dad, I wanna be Bella Berlitz." Gallery Alternet Universe Bella.png|Bella in an Alternate Universe Bella Infernape Bagon Hoenn Mega.png|Bella in Hoenn Dressy.png|Bella and Braixen Change.png|Bella's hair after being attacked by Team Galactic Category:Female Characters Category:Trainers Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Frontier Brains